In order to fill out requests within systems of record, users have to log into various systems and applications and manually fill out requests on an as needed basis. Moreover, in order to make transactions with respect to accounts, users also typically have to log into various account management systems and applications in order to enter separate types of transactions across accounts. Taking these types of actions is often difficult, repetitive, and time consuming, especially when users try to take actions through mobile devices from remote locations with limited access to these systems and applications.